Responsiblity lesson
by Poisend Rose
Summary: when a group kiddnaps 3 2 year olds from Konoha it's up to Sasuke,Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru,Naruto and Hinata to get them back but why were they taken in the first place and how will this bring them closer SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno :
1. Chapter 1 The mission

**Poisend rose: Hey people hope you like it:)**

**Sasuke: Why are you soo hyper your worse then Naruto**

**Posend rose: hmp**

**Naruto: -jumping up and down- Yay yay yay someone more hyper then meeeeeeeee!!!**

**Sakura: umm Sasuke i think you should change your mind**

**Sasuke: yeah **

**Poiend rose:) Hinata**

**Hinata: Poisend rose does not own Naruto please enjoy!!!!!**

Responsibility lesson

Chapter 1 (The mission)

Bright sun light shone through the Hokage's window, drenching the people in front of it in light. In the room the Hokage Tsunade sat at her desk while Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru stood in front of it.

"This is a very serious mission, there are a group of people at the boarder of fire country that…" Tsunade was interrupted,

"What has that got to do with us?" Naruto yelled, Tsunade sighed.

"Well I'll get on to that the group has kidnapped 3 2-year-olds from Konoha your mission is to get them back" The girls gasped then all said

"How could people kidnap defenseless 2-year-olds it's horrible".

"What does the group want with the kids" Shikamaru asked,

"We don't know leave immediately" Tsunade said as they started to walk out "Oh and pack some stuff it takes a week to reach the place" She yelled after them.

-xxx-

They decided to meet at Konoha gates so far only Sakura and Hinata have showed up.

"Do you think their coming it's getting late" Hinata asked **(yes Hinata doesn't stutter anymore oh and their all 13)**

"Don't worry they will so why do you think the group kidnapped the kids?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know but I think it's horrible to kidnap such young children"

"Yeah me to" Sakura said as Sasuke showed up then Shikamaru then Ino and after 10 more minutes Naruto.

"so are you all ready" Shikamaru asked they all nodded, and started jumping through the trees.

They had been traveling through the trees for an hour now and as the trees grew thicker the light faded. Now dark shadows roamed all over the forest so you couldn't extinguish anything.

"I think we should stop here for the night" Sasuke said leaning against a tree in the clearing. Everybody nodded, and set down their bags as Shikamaru started instructing them.

"Me and Ino will set up sleeping places. Naruto and Hinata get water and Sasuke and Sakura find food got it" he ordered.

"But I want to go with Sasuke" Ino cried **(Oh just thought I should tell you Ino still loves Sasuke but Sakura has given up on him a bit. Repeat A BIT) **she started clinging to his arm.

"INO GET OFF" Sasuke yelled yes yelled as Ino pushed him over. Naruto and Hinata snuck away before the scene started.

"Sorry" Ino said "but I want to go with you not that forehead she…" Ino was interrupted.

"Sakura may be annoying but I'd rather be near her then you" Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's wrist and leading her through the forest. Ino sank to the floor as tears started to come.

"It's ok Ino" Shikamaru said trying to comfort her. He knelt by her side as Ino burst into tears crying on his shoulder, surprised by her actions Shikamaru just patted her back.

-xxx-

Naruto and Hinata heard the whole thing as they walked to the river. As they were filling up bottles Naruto spoke

"That was pretty mean what Sasuke said to Ino even if she is annoying" Hinata looked at him before replying

"yeah it was"

"Do you think Sasuke likes Sakura then?" Hinata was stunned by the question

"Well he said he would rather be near her then Ino" Naruto explained

"Maybe" Hinata said as she started filling up more bottles.

-xxx-

Sasuke was currently dragging Sakura through the forest. Sakura was too shocked to do anything then it hit her what Sasuke actually said. She stopped walking making Sasuke stop to.

"Sasuke wasn't that a bit mean what you said to Ino?" Sakura asked he faced her

"No" They continued walking until they found a river with fish. Sakura took off her dress so she had her shorts and under top on then jumped into the river. Sasuke took off his top then also jumped in. There was a small blush on Sakura's cheek when she saw him. By the time they were finished they had 3 trout. They got out the river put the rest of their clothes back on and headed back.

"Did you mean the things you said to Ino?" Sakura asked

"yes"

"Even the part where you said you would rather spend time with me?"

"hn" He answered. Sakura didn't know if that was a yes or no but didn't question since he looked annoyed by her.

-xxx-

When they got back Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto were waiting for them. They ate the fish then went to bed not knowing what was a head of them.

**Poisend rose: there done**

**Ino: Sasuke how could you rather be with her then me**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Naruto: its beacuse he likes her**

**Sasuke: -slight blush- No i don't**

**Shikamaru: Are you blushing **

**Sasuke: -deeper blush- **

**Naruto: yeah he is this is sooo funny**

**Sasuke: -still blushing- is not**

**Sakura: -blushing- anyway please reveiw she will try and update soon!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 on the move

**Chapter 2 (On the move)**

As morning came no-one stirred in the tents but before long Sasuke appeared from the tent he shared with Naruto and Shikamaru. They had decided to try and catch up with the group by this afternoon attack tactics they would deicide there when they know what their dealing with.

"Sasuke why are you up so early?" a voice came from within the tent

"Your up early as well Shikamaru"

"Yes but you never answered my question" Shikamaru said walking up to Sasuke.

"Why was all of us sent instead of just three?" Sasuke questioned **(a/n sorry I know Sasuke doesn't talk much but he needs to here so you know what's going on k) **

"I don't know" there was a deathly silence between them before Shikamaru broke it

"You know I've never seen her cry before"

"Who"

"The girl you called more annoying then Sakura" Shikamaru was hiding his anger very well

"Well it's true" Sasuke was getting irritated by talking so much

"You don't have to be so blunt about it because of you Ino is so troublesome" Shikamaru was starting to show his anger and Sasuke sensed it.

"So you like her" Sasuke said smirking at the blushing Shikamaru

"…" Shikamaru was really thinking how to answer this "your so troublesome"

"Is that all you say"

"Well you only say hn and other incomplete sentences" Shikamaru said both of them getting angrier by the second.

"Will you guys **shut up**" Sakura and Ino roared from there tent while Hinata glared at them **(woo go Hinata go Hinata) **

"Hey what's going on out here" Naruto who was not woken by Sasuke and Shikamaru was woken by the screaming Sakura and Ino. He was really surprised to see the glaring Hinata though "Whoa Hinata I didn't know you could glare"

"umm" Hinata blushed deeply for she didn't know she was glaring.

"Come on pack up we need to keep moving" Ino said taking charge.

"hey look at that" Naruto said pointing to a dot in the sky.

"What is it?" Hinata added.

"Oh that's just Tsunade's messenger bird" Sakura said to them holding out her arm so the bird could land on it. The bird gave Sakura a message before once again taking to the skies.

"What's it say?" Ino questioned as Sakura began to read it out.

"Dear ninja's the group is moving close to your area now about half an hour away from your position. Please get there as soon as you can for we don't know how safe the children are. Hurry up with your mission. Tsunade" Sakura finished and looked up at them.

"Well you heard her let's go" Naruto said sounding confident and no concern for the children.

"Wait what's that" Sasuke said pointing to the forest. "Hinata take a look" She put on her byakugan then had a face of shock.

"Oh no" She said

"Hinata what's wrong" Naruto ran up to her.

"The group there just through those trees" Hinata said backing away.

"So" Ino said

"There headed this way" Hinata finally got out.

**Poisend rose - Sorry it's so short this is basically just a filler between chapters 1 and 3 but please reveiw i'll try and update soon:)**


	3. Chapter 3 The group

**Sorry havn't updated in a while!! --' i don't own Naruto**

**Last time**

"_Hinata what's wrong" Naruto ran up to her._

"_The group there just through those trees" Hinata said backing away._

"_So" Ino said_

"_There headed this way" Hinata finally got out. _

**Chapter 3 (The group) **

"What do we do now" Ino whispered,

"Ask the genius" Sasuke said pointing to Shikamaru who just glared at him.

"Shut up Uchiha" Shikamaru growled quietly "I'm still not happy with you"

"Shika what you talking about" Ino asked cocking her head to one side.

"Guys shut up or were gonna get caught" Sakura hissed at them "Now come on we need a plan"

-xxx-

(With the group)

"I swear I heard something over here" a tall man in a hooded cape said. The hood hid his face so it was impossible to tell his hair and eye colour, but he was wearing a dark blue top with black baggy trousers. His cape was black on the outside and dark blue on the inside.

"There's nothing here, are you hallucinating again" a girl wearing another hooded cape said putting her hands on her hips. Like the man it was impossible to tell her eye colour but a few strands of hair lined her face. From the strands you could tell her hair was red with black tips. She wore a red tank top with a black pencil skirt that went to her mid thigh. On the skirt was red cherry blossoms down one side, and she wore black leggings underneath. Like the man her cape was black on the outside but it was red on the inside.

"Shut up Shadow I'm not hallucinating" the man snapped at the girl called Shadow.

"Well sorry but if you weren't hallucinating were are the people you heard" Shadow snapped back

"Well" the man looked around trying to spot any movement.

"Cat got your tongue, hmm Talon" Shadow said as her companion called talon blushed from embarrassment. "Well"

"Shut up you guys because if there was group here you've just gave away our position" a third person appeared in a puff of smoke. This person was male but shorter then Talon. He wore a black and dark green cape without a hood. You could see his hair which was black with dark green highlights but his eyes were hidden by a dragon mask. He wore dark green shorts and a black top with long sleeves.

"Sorry Dragon" both talon and Shadow said.

"There's no-one here so we can head back no…" Shadow said but was cut off by Dragon.

"Hey what's that?" Dragon said pointing to an object in the clearing. They walked closer but heard a rustle in the trees and drew their weapons. When five minutes past and they heard no sound they put away their weapons and walked up to the object. Dragon picked it up and held it out so Talon and Shadow could see.

"Wow" Talon exclaimed. For in Dragon's hand was a kunai but it was different from normal kunais. This kunai had blue material wrapped around the handle, and pink sakura petals embroidered on the knife part. The left side of the knife had a serrated edge so that if someone was stabbed with it not only would it leave a deep wound the edges of the wound would be jagged which would make it incredible hard and painful to heal.

"This kunai is both beautiful and deadly" Dragon said examining it.

"What should we do with it?" Shadow asked

"I've never seen a kunai like this before so lets take it with us" Dragon said turning around and starting to walk off "Lets get back to the rest and maybe if we're lucky the kids would of shut up" he finished as they walked back into the forest.

-xxx-

(With the ninja's)

**(a/n This is at the same time the last bit was k)**

"Their getting closer" Ino started to panic.

"We have no time to escape lets just hide up in the trees and hide our chakras" Shikamaru said jumping into a tree.

"Come on" Naruto said as he and the rest disappeared into the trees. Sakura was sitting in the tree directly above where they were standing and see looked down when see heard a thud. She gasped

"Ah my kunai" Sakura whispered to herself. The kunai was both beautiful and deadly and was special to her. Since her brother made that for her with his bare hands but died 2 weeks ago on a mission. He was 14 years of age with emerald eyes and jet black hair. Sakura was leaning down when she heard a rustle from the branch behind her.

"Sakura what are you doing" the cold voice sounded belonging to none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

"What's it look like" Sakura said reaching further until she was almost out of the leaves that hide them basically she was nearly un-hidden. Sasuke was watching her not knowing what to do.

"Hey what's that" a voice sounded from the distance.

'_Oh no Sakura is going to get caught' _Sasuke thought franticly

'_**Since when did you care'**_ his inner self yelled

'_I don't know but I've got to do something'._

'_**Well move fast then their getting closer and she could be seen,'**_ his inner self said disappearing

'_Got to move fast'_ Sasuke thought. Without thinking he put one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders with his hand on her mouth to stop her speaking. Then pulled her into his chest so if people didn't know why he was doing this it would look like a boyfriend hugging his girlfriend.

"Shh the group is going to hear you" he said coldly and as quietly as he could but so Sakura could still hear. Unfortunately pulling Sakura out of danger made noise and now 3 people of the group now stood below them. Weapons out. After five minutes without a sound they put away their weapons and walked up to Sakura's kunai. After saying how beautiful and deadly it was a man carried it away as the others follow. He stopped briefly and spoke.

"Lets get back to the rest and maybe if we're lucky the kids would of shut up" then continuing to walk through the forest. There was silence for a long time none of them moving basically Sasuke still looking like he was hugging Sakura. Birds began to chirp above them as a voice sounded.

"Whoa if I didn't know better you two look like a couple". Yes it was hyperactive ninja aka Naruto.

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke said letting go of Sakura both having a slight blush on their cheeks.

"We've got to get my kunai back" sakura said jumping down from the tree to meet the faces of the other ninja. Sasuke and Naruto followed her.

"Why?" Ino said with a questioning face.

"Come sit down here and I'll tell you what happened to my family." Sakura said tears starting to show.

**Well there anouther chapter i'll try and update soon. please reveiw**

**preveiw of next chapter**

**"**Why didn't you tell us this" Naruto screamed at the now crying Sakura

"Becaus-se" she mumbled

"Because what" Shikamaru said through gritted teeth

"B-because i-i was s-scared" Sakura cried more.

"Scared of what" Ino said shaking her

"Scared of what you would think of me" Sakura screamed before pulling her knees to her chest and bursting into tears.


	4. Chapter 4 Her past

**OMG I FINALLY UPDATED THIS**

**CROUD: YAY FINALLY**

OH SHH WELL HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

**Chapter 4 (Her past) **

They sat in a circle ready to hear what Sakura had to say.

"This may surprise you but I don't have the perfect family people think I do" Sakura stated.

"What are you talking about Sakura" Ino said as everyone looked at Sakura for an explanation.

"When I was 6 before I met Ino something went wrong in my house" Sakura paused "I guess you could say it lead to my brother's death"

"Tell us what happened?" Naruto asked

_Flash back_

"_Why does everyone get to have the perfect children but we're stuck with failures" Sakura's dad Hitachi __**(a/n notice Hitachi is one letter away from Itachi hmm)**__ yelled at her brother, Kai. Tears streaked down his face from his emerald eyes, he was used to being yelled at for being weak and pathetic, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. "Why are you so weak?" Kai didn't answer. He didn't know he was suppose to. "Tell me?" Hitachi roared to him slapping him across the face._

"_I d-don't know" the 6-year-old Kai stuttered out, _

"_You don't know much do you?" Hitachi glared at the shaking form of his only son. _

"_Stuff's packed" Sakura's mum, Icaria said._

"_Stuffs packed for what" Kai asked looking up, his face was bright red from being slapped. _

"_Your father and I are going on a little trip" Icaria replied heading out the door her husband following behind._

"_When will you be back" Kai asked the retreating form of his parents,_

"_We won't" Hitachi said shutting the door. _

_-xxx-_

_A 5-year-old Sakura had awoken from her sleep when she heard the front door shut. Slowly getting off her bed she walked down the stairs, nearing the front door she heard sobbing. There in front of the door was her older brother sobbing in front of the door._

"_Brother what's wrong?" Sakura said kneeling in front of him, he looked up and Sakura winced at the slap mark. _

"_They're gone" he said quietly but she heard him,_

"_Who's gone?" _

"_Mother and Father" he said letting the tears fall quicker._

"_Why?" Sakura asked cocking her head to one side,_

"_I don't know" Kai said looking down._

"_So when are they coming back?" Little Sakura realized her mistake when Kai stated sobbing harder,_

"_They're not"_

"_oh" was all Sakura could say. She was very young they both were how was she supposed to deal with this. Kai quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. _

"_You won't leave will you?" Kai asked her,_

"_Of course not" Sakura replied returning the embrace._

_-xxx-_

"_you can't be serious" A 13-year-old Sakura asked her 14-year-old brother Kai as he put his bag on his back. _

"_I told you nothing you say can stop me" he replied,_

"_But why? you don't know where they are" Sakura folded her arms across her chest._

"_I will find them I promise I'll bring mother and father back" he said before heading for the door,_

"_You can't go I'll be alone" Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes,_

"_Sakura don't make this harder then it is" She pouted at him and he sighed at her behavior. _

"_Come here" Kai said to her as she walked to him. "I want you to have this" he said holding out a kunai with blue material wrapped around the handle and sakura blossoms on the knife. _

"_But you made that" Sakura stared blankly at the kunai,_

"_Yes and I want you to have it" Kai said pushing the kunai into her hands . "now I have to leave" he said heading to the door as he was about to leave Sakura called out to him._

"_Thank you" she said hugging him from behind. Kai turned around in her embrace and hugged her back._

"_I promise I'll be back" and that was the thing Sakura heard as Kai shut the door. _

_-xxx-_

"_Let me through" The same 13-year-old Sakura screamed at the ANBU guarding the Hokage's office. _

"_Let her in" the Hokage's voice sounded from inside the door, Sakura immediately pushed past the AMBU and ran into the office. _

"_Please tell me the rumors aren't true" Sakura asked as a tear rolled down her face,_

"_I'm sorry Sakura they are"  
_

"_No no…NO" Sakura screamed dropping to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollable. "Why he promise. He promise he'd come back"_

"_Sakura I know but we didn't expect Kai to meet up with the Akatsuki" Tsunade showed sympathy for Sakura,_

"_Please tell me he didn't die painfully" Sakura looked at her with pleading eyes._

"_I could but I would be lying" Tsunade said looked at the broken kunoichi,_

"_How did he die?"_

"_Do you really want to know?" Tsunade looked at Sakura who nodded her head, sighing Tsunade began "It looks like he was hit with Itachi's Sharingan 17 times before his body finally gave up." At this Sakura bowed her head letting tears fall on to the floor, _

"_Now I have nothing" She quietly said to herself putting her arms around herself in a sort of comforting hug._

"_That isn't true you have Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi"_

"_They won't understand"_

"_That isn't true all of them have lost their family Naruto didn't even know who his family is" Tsunade looked at Sakura who was shaking her head._

"_Yes but they are alone because someone killed their family I'm alone because my family didn't want me" Sakura pulled her knees close to her chest, putting her arms around them and started rocking backwards and forwards. Tsunade couldn't respond Sakura was right her being alone was a different sort._

_Not knowing what to do Tsunade simply walked over to the girl and put her arms around her like a mother would._

"_Don't worry Sakura this isn't your fault" she whispered to Sakura,_

"_But if I had stopped Kai from going he wouldn't be dead"_

"_Sakura we both know nothing you could have said would have stopped him" Tsunade pulled back looking straight at Sakura. After a while Sakura finally said something,_

"_Will there be a funeral?" Sakura looked at Tsunade_

"_Uh" _

"_What's wrong?" Sakura asked the now pale looking Tsunade._

"_Well after Itachi killed your brother he set his body on fire three was nothing left" at this Sakura broke down and started crying again._

_End of flash back_

"So you family abandoned you" Ino asked as Sakura nodded,

"Why didn't you tell us this" Naruto screamed at the now crying Sakura

"Becaus-se" she mumbled.

"Because what" Shikamaru said through gritted teeth

"B-because I was s-scared" Sakura cried more.

"Scared of what" Ino said shaking her

"Scared of what you would think of me" Sakura screamed before pulling her knees to her chest and bursting into tears.

"What did you think we would think of you?" Hinata asked

"T-that I w-was w-weak and p-pathetic"

"Why would you think that?" Ino asked kneeling in front of her.

"B-because you a-already t-think I'm w-weak y-you say it e-everyday" Ino, Hinata Shikamaru, Naruto all looked at Sasuke who had his head bowed.

"Ok let's rest here for tonight and Sakura" Shikamaru said as she looked up "Don't worry we will get the kunai back"

"Itachi" Sasuke said through gritted teeth as everyone looked at him, but he just got up and headed for the tents.

**WOW THAT TOOK A LONG TIME TO WRITE WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW. OH ND I GOT SOME OF THE IDEAR ABOUT SAKURA'S PAST FROM AvaAnna SO I GIVE MY THANKS TO HER. IF YOU WANT YOU COULD GO ON MY REVEIWS AND CHECK OUT HER PROFILE SHE IS A WICKED WRITER. **


	5. Chapter 5 SAKURA

**Wow this took along time :D**

**IMPORTANT: I'm trying to learn Japanese but I can only get so far on my own so if any one here can speak or write in both Japanese and English private message me PLZ!!**

Chapter 5 (SAKURA!!)

_Pathetic. Useless. Worthless. Weak. Pathetic. Useless. Worthless. Weak. The words repeated themselves and swirled around her head over and over and over, never stopping. By now new words were adding to them. Pathetic. Annoying. Useless. Fear. Worthless. Hate. Weak. Burden. Oh how Sakura hated that last word no she loathed it._ **(a/n with the words Pathetic, Useless, Worthless and Weak is what Sakura is called and Annoying, Fear, Hate and Burden is what she feels like.) **

"_Why?" she asked herself "Why am I cursed to be what everyone hates" _

_Pathetic. Annoying. Useless. Fear. Worthless. Hate. Weak. Burden. The words played again through her mind, images started appearing. Pathetic. Sakura was 12-years-old and trying to convince Sasuke to go on a date with her. Annoying . Sakura stood there tears rolled down her face, staining her ivory skin. Sakura didn't blink just stared at the Sasuke's back. Shocked at what he had said. Useless. Sakura stood at the door where her brother had just walked through. She was ashamed of herself for not doing anything. Fear. A 5-year-old girl was sat against the wall staring at her fathers figure in front of her. He raised his hand to slap her again, Sakura just shut her eyes and waited for his hand to make contact with her. Worthless. Sakura sat by a tree watching her team mates train, her sensei watching them closely they hadn't said a word to her. It was like she was invisible. Hate. A 5-year-old Sakura was pinned against the wall by her mother. Tears were rolling down her face, not because of being treated like this but from what her mother said. I hate you so much I wish you were never born. Weak. Sakura was protecting their charge but was going to hit by a kunai. Although she could of protected herself Naruto stopped the kunai from hitting her. Burden. Sakura was walking with her team but they were all in front backs to her. _

"_Why me?" Sakura said quietly to herself, the words and images swirled around her almost suffocating her. _

"_Stop" she said to the images and words that were suffocating her further. "STOP" Sakura screamed waving her hands about franticly trying to get away from the images. Now Sakura was swiping furiously at the images. _

"OW MY NOSE" Ino screamed sitting up rubbing her nose from where Sakura had hit her. "SAKURA WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? Sakura?" Ino looked at her best friend who was frantically waving her hands about.

"Stop stop STOP" Sakura was screaming over and over.

"Hinata help me restrain her! Hinata?" Ino looked about to see Hinata crouched in the corner with a red cheek probably caused by Sakura. "Hinata help me"

"Ok" Hinata said slowly inching towards them. After about 5 minutes they were still struggling to restrain Sakura who was still kicking, thrashing and screaming.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Naruto yelled from outside the tent.

"Nothing" Ino and Hinata said together still trying to stop Sakura. Sakura was swinging her fist and well Ino was in the way,

"My eye she hit my eye" she screamed, putting one hand over her injured eye.

"Ok that's it we're coming in" Shikamaru said starting to open the tent door, but what they saw wasn't what the expected. Sakura was thrashing and screaming in her sleep, Hinata was trying to hold down one of Sakura's arms. Ino on the other hand was defending herself with one hand and had the other over her eye.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked,

"We don't know we just woke up with Sakura screaming a thrashing" Ino said grabbing Sakura's foot. "You going to help us or just stand there?" Without answering Naruto and Sasuke walked over to their team mate and crouched next to her.

"Sasuke any ideas?" Naruto questioned,

"How about waking her up" Sasuke said with a bit of sarcasm at Naruto question.

"But how no matter how much we yell at her she wont wake up" Ino said still defending herself. Ino gasped, she wanted to have Sasuke for herself Sakura wasn't supposed to win. But here they were Sasuke caressing Sakura's cheek with his hand.

"Sasuke I never knew you liked her" Ino said trying to hide her jealousy.

"I don't but when I was younger my mother used to do this to me when I had nightmares it always worked." Sasuke answered still looking at Sakura. But sure enough Sakura calmed down no more thrashing, screaming or kicking. Blinking her eyes open Sakura finally woke up and stared into the faces of her team (Minus Sasuke), feeling a slight pressure upon her cheek she looked up only to see Sasuke and go BRIGHT red. Sasuke slowly moved his hand off her head, stood up and walked to the tent door.

"Come on we should leave soon" he had said before disappearing to gather his stuff.

-xxx-

After this mornings incident all of them were quite while they were walking towards their destination. Suddenly out of the silence a child's wail was heard

"Talon you idiot you made him cry" a voice boomed. From the voice the person was a girl to the Konoha ninja's a mystery person but to us she's Shadow from chapter 3. **(a/n why I put that in I don't know.) **

"Me you're the one threatening him with a kunai" Talon argued, the Konoha ninjas crouched behind a bush and hid their chakra. Through the leaves of the bush they could see a girl in a cape waving a kunai in a tall mans face. In the background was another man with a dragon mask rubbing his temples furiously. Behind the two arguing people was a cat that had 3 young children in it, probably around 2 years of age. Suddenly the guy in the background disappeared and reappeared in front of the bush the ninjas were hiding behind, restrained in his arms was…INO.

"Looks like we have some company" he said as the girl and the man came beside him.

"Let her go" Shikamaru said as they stood up and took fighting stances.

"Aw but that's no fun" the tall man said.

"who are you?" Sakura piped in.

"I am Dragon this is Shadow and Talon" the man holding Ino said. In one move Dragon threw Ino to the ground and disappeared while Talon and Shadow got into a fighting stance.

"Sakura you try and get the kids we will hold them off as long as we can" Shikamaru ordered as they ran at Talon and Shadow. Sakura broke off from them and ran towards the children. As she arrived she saw that inside the cot was 2 little boys and a girl.

"SAKURA WACH IT" Naruto screamed as Sakura turned around to see Dragon reappear with her kunai in his hand.

"My kunai" She growled taking a jump back.

"Mine now" Dragon said disappearing again, Sakura turned around just as Dragon appeared and swung the kunai at her head.

"SAKURA"

**WELL WHAT YOU THINK PLZ REVIEW OH ND B4 I FORGET IF YOU HAVE ANY THINK YOU WANT TO HAPPEN TELL ME IN A REVIEW I MIGHT NOT PUT EVERTHING IN BUT I WILL TRY AND PUT MOST OF THEM IN THE NEXT AND LATER CHAPTERS!!!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME BYE!!**


End file.
